1. Description of the Prior Art
The present invention relates generally to mirror assemblies for vehicles.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,119,236 shows a mirror assembly attached to an airplane for viewing objects distant from the airplane. The application discloses a system for solving the problem caused by submerged cockpits within high speed aircraft. Because of the submersion in the cockpit, the nose of the aircraft often severely limits the field of view of the pilot. Thus, the patent discloses a mirror assembly for displaying the field of view blocked by the nose of the aircraft. The art does not disclose a system for viewing an area near and at the lower perimeter of the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,685,779 discloses a mirror assembly which provides an enhanced view to the automobile driver of objects located beyond the forward end of the automobile and, in particularly, beyond a preceding vehicle. A mirror is mounted on a side opposite another mirror and serves as a side disposed rearview mirror. Thus, the system is not designed to provide the operator with a view of an area located at the lower perimeter of the vehicle.
2. Brief Summary of the Invention
This invention pertains to a mirror assembly having a reflecting mirror which is mounted below and facing the side view mirror of a vehicle. The reflecting mirror permits a driver to view an image of an area along the lower perimeter of the vehicle. Often, owners of vehicles need to position the vehicle close to a boundary or within a predetermined location. For example, owners of automobiles must park their cars in parking spaces, thus requiring them to park the vehicle between two predetermined parking lines. To perform this task, it is particularly advantageous to be able to view an area along the lower perimeter of the vehicle to appropriately park or position the vehicle in the desired area. In this manner, the owner of the vehicle is able to determine the precise distance between the vehicle and the parking lines. Furthermore, this invention is useful for any task, not just parking, in which the vehicle operator requires a view of a section along the lower perimeter of the vehicle in order to perform a task.
According to the invention, the vehicle has a side view mirror. A reflecting mirror is mounted on the vehicle below the side view mirror and facing the side view mirror such that the reflecting mirror is oriented to reflect an image along the lower perimeter of the vehicle. Normally, to assist in parking, the image reflected into the vehicle is of an area surrounding the front tire of the vehicle. This provides the driver with a view of the exact distance between the vehicle and the parking line. The reflecting mirror may be mounted either on the side view mirror or, preferably, on a vehicle body panel.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide a vehicle operator with a view along the lower perimeter of the vehicle.
Another object of the present invention is to provide the driver of an automobile with a view along the lower perimeter of the vehicle.
Yet another object of the present invention is to assist the operator of a vehicle with the parking of the vehicle.
Still another object of the present invention is to display an image to vehicle operator of an area surrounding the front tire of the vehicle.
In one embodiment the present invention is a vehicle mirror assembly system, comprising:                a vehicle having a side view mirror; and        a double curved reflecting mirror mounted on the vehicle below said side view mirror and having a reflective surface facing the said side view mirror, the said double curved reflecting mirror being oriented to reflect an image of an area along a lower perimeter of the a vehicle on the side view mirror such that the said image is viewable by a driver operating the vehicle, wherein the area includes the front tire.        
The system double curved mirror is in a housing and said housing is attached to a vehicle side view mirror or a vehicle side view mirror housing.
The double curved mirror has a first curvature along a vertical axis and a second curvature along a horizontal axis.
The first curvature and said second curvature being of unequal degrees of curvature.
The double curved mirror is in a housing that is adjustable.
The present invention is also a method of viewing an area along the lower perimeter of a vehicle with a side view mirror while operating the vehicle, comprising:                providing a double curved reflecting mirror attached to a vehicle side view mirror, said double curved mirror having a reflective surface facing a vehicle side view mirror; and        reflecting an image of an area onto the side view mirror with said double curved reflecting mirror such that a vehicle operator in a vehicle operating position can view said image; wherein said image includes a surface on which said vehicle resides.        